Before the Dawn
by voicelikeabell
Summary: Song fic about how Hiei and Kuramas love for each other, and how they try to keep it a secret. Hiei/Kurama shounen ai.


Ahh I just LOVE writing these meaningless Shounen ai fics! Actually, I guess I wouldn't call them meaningless. I always try to make them romantic and interesting, and not to sound vain, but I am proud at what I have accomplished. Writing means everything to me, and these SA fics are no exception (even though some people don't like guy/guy pairings) So please read, enjoy, and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, this wonderful anime belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi! The plot is mine though, so don't steal!  
  
Before the dawn  
  
Every night for as long as anyone can remember, the golden sun and the silver moon fight a constant war to be the dominant light in our world. After a long day of shining brightly, the sun grows weary in its blue sky. And as it slowly starts to sink in its exhaustion, the moon appears to take its place. But in a flash of light the sun is back, not so eager to rest anymore. How dare the moon show's it's self and push the sun down from the sky? With its sharp, sliver features, that claw of light is followed by stars, small but bright, preparing to light up the raven sky. But alas, the moon and its followers do not bring light enough for the world to come and go as it would it in the day. But the moon is content with this; for night means sleep. Quiet. And that is a job that any peaceful being would want. The sun never wants to leave, he wants to continue his work, and send his blazing rays of light down from the heavens. So with his fiery power, he attacks the moon. Every night. And every night the moon repeats the attack, wanting its turn . Streaks of colors fill the sky, putting on quite a show. Golden yellows, soft pinks, and oranges that could never be compared with fire. Shades of blood red, hints of purple, and dark blue mixed with each other. To the sun and moon, this is a constant war between the two, but to the human eyes, this display of colors above is merely a sunset. A masterpiece painted by the greatest artist ever, a treasure to the eye.  
  
Sunsets are beautiful indeed, at least to those who take the time to notice them. It can mean so little to one person, and so much to another. The setting the sun as darkness approaches only means one thing to a certain fire demon. It means that after along day of nothing but waiting in the Ningenkai, he can finally see his love. After boring day of lounging in tree's, and watching the passerby's move forward with their petty lives, he would finally be able to see Kurama.  
  
Only weeks before the two had 'accidentally' admitted their love for each other. It was quite funny actually, how Kurama and Hiei were spending an innocent night alone in Kurama's room, each left to their own business, when something unexpected happened. Kurama was doing his homework when he suddenly dropped his pencil. He knelt down to pick it up, as did Hiei, and their heads collided in a painful clash. Each sat back and rubbed their sore heads, but reached out for the cursed pencil once more. Their hands touched, and the room seemed to glow from heat that was radiating from their flushed faces. Their eyes met, sparks flew, and suddenly Kurama's lips found Hiei's. The kiss was short, but it was sweeter than either of them could have ever imagined. And it meant a lot. It meant what they had both wanted since the moment they met could finally happen. They could be together; they could be in love and wouldn't have to hide. And it was all thanks to a pencil, who would have thought?  
  
Surprisingly, neither of them were shy to let their emotions show. They had wanted this for so long......like hell were they gonna hold back now. Kurama was always smiling, and Hiei was forever kissing Kurama. On the cheek, lips, neck, forehead, everywhere! Just little signs of affection, to show Kurama how much he loved him.  
  
However, they weren't so eager to let others know about their relationship. Kurama hadn't told his mother about Hiei yet. She did know who he was, she had seen him in their tree one afternoon, asked the little boy why he was there, and if he wanted some lemonade and cookies. Hiei declined, he preferred sweet snow.  
  
And whenever they accompanied Yusuke and Kuwabara on their missions, they acted only as partners, nothing more. If they told their friends about their love for each other......they didn't even wanna think about it. They just wouldn't understand.......no one would......so they decide to keep it a secret. They would tell no one, and no one would shun them for what they were, or what they wanted....  
  
So here Hiei was, waiting to see Kurama, just as he did every night. When all were supposedly sleeping snug in their beds, Kurama snuck from his own, and met Hiei in the park. The time they spent together wasn't long, but it was always worth it. Putting up with school, work, and persistent fangirls, staying away from your homeland......it was all worth it in the end if they could spend just a moment in each other's arms...  
  
"Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
  
I want nothing more than to see you there  
  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
  
We'll be lost before the dawn"  
  
Hiei sighed and rested his head against the trunk of the tree he sat perched on. It was getting late, where was Kurama? The fire demon had never been the 'patient' type, so he couldn't help but wonder where his kitsune was. He closed his eyes, and let his ears take over, listening for any sound that might be Kurama approaching. He heard it. A rustling in the bushes behind him. He smirked, maybe it was time he had a little fun with his koi. Silent as the night around him, Hiei his amongst the branches, scarlet eyes ablaze with mischief.  
  
And soon enough, Kurama did appear, his red hair visible in the darkness. He brushed a lock over his shoulder, and looked around. Where was Hiei? This is where they were suppose to meet.....and he couldn't sense the others ki anywhere. He shrugged to him self and took a seat on a bench underneath a sycamore tree.  
  
In his left hand he clutched a bag, so he placed it beside him and relaxed a bit. He guessed he would just have to wait for his little firefly to come, hopefully soon. Boredom getting the best of him, he opened the bag he had brought with him and pulled out a carton of ice cream. Up in the tree Hiei tried not to squirm.  
  
The flavor he had brought was mint, Hiei's NEW favorite (it changed every week). He gently pried off the lid, and dipped his finger into the light green treat. He with drew it shortly, and slowly licked the content off his finger. Hiei's eyes widened as he watched Kurama repeat the action again. This was torture......screw his plan, he needed mint!  
  
Hiei gracefully leaped from his perch, and landed next to the reincarnated fox, who didn't move an inch at his arrival. "Hello Hiei, I was wondering when you were going to come down and join me"  
  
"So you knew I was up their the whole time?" Kurama nodded. "Hn" strong arms wrapped around the small Jaganshi, causing a gasp of shock form the other. The carton of ice cream fell forgotten to the floor, and Kurama brought Hiei close to him, resting his head atop the raven haired one. "I've missed you Hiei..." Kurama murmured, taking in Hiei's luxurious scent.  
  
"And I you" Hiei purred, his head resting in the crook of Kurama's neck. Kurama sighed, pulling Hiei into his lap so they could rest against the tree's back. Hiei smiled, closing his eyes. It was always worth it in the end....  
  
"If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love  
  
Then let me never ever wake again  
  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
  
We'll be lost before the dawn"  
  
Hiei slowly traced his figures against Kurama's strong, clothe covered chest. He could feel the muscle beneath, gently rising and falling with each breath he took. "Kurama, I wish we could stay like this more often"  
  
"I know" Kurama whispered, "Not being able to see you, hold you whenever I want is torture." Hiei sighed. "It seems like I'm dreaming when I'm with you....." Kurama spoke. "Maybe we are dreaming" Hiei replied, snuggling closer to the warmth that surrounded him. "No, this is to perfect to be a dream, your to perfect" Kurama smiled down at his koi, who was blushing lightly.  
  
"I'm not perfect....this isn't perfect...." Kurama was shocked. 'How can you say that Hiei?" His voice was calm, but he couldn't hid the surprise on his face. "If anyone is perfect, it's you fox. And the only way this could be perfect, is if we really COULD see each other everyday. Whenever we wanted. Always. Why does this have to be a dream? Lets make this a reality. I love you Kurama, and it's so hard to not kiss you when we are on a mission with the others. Why must we hide?"  
  
"Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
  
Its not real, but it's ours"  
  
Kurama frowned a little. "I know Hiei....we should tell them. It's wrong for us to lie to out friends like we do. I guess I'm just a little afraid to tell them....." Hiei looked puzzled. "Why?"  
  
"Why? Because what if they don't except how we feel about each other? What if they think it's wrong? And they shun us? What if my mother doesn't approve?" Hiei placed a finger to Kurama's lips. "Shhh Kurama, calm down! You surprise me kit; since when do you care what others think of you? People have hated me all my life, if more people start to that big deal. I don't care. Kurama....I love you more than life it's self, and if the others can't see that, well fuck them"  
  
Kurama laughed a little. "Your so rash Hiei! But I guess what you sat is true. I do love you, very much, and if the others cant see that......" He stopped. 'Well, fuck them" it was Hiei's turn to smile and laugh. "very good kitsune" he patted he top pf Kurama's head. The red haired teen pouted at being treated like a pet fox. "Don't give me that look fox boy, you can't fool me" Kurama nudged Hiei's shoulder, and Hiei nudged back. The brought their faces together until their noses and fore heads touched. Their eyes shone in the faint moon light, and a smile graced each of their faces. Kurama inhaled Hiei's scent, and felt a fluttering in his chest. Hiei smelled like a forest, damp with morning dew. He also smelled faintly of spice, sweat, and burning wood. It wasn't bad though, it smelled sort of smoky. Very alluring, not to mention arousing.  
  
Hiei also though Kurama smelled good. Naturally, he always had the essence of roses around him, letting off a sweet, tasty smell. Hiei brushed his lips against Kurama's, not letting them linger their to long. Kurama whimpered at the loss of contact, and nudged him slightly. Hiei rolled Hiei his eyes and kissed him again. His lips were so soft to him........like a cool breeze on a warm day, it was refreshing.  
  
"Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
  
We'll be lost before the dawn"  
  
Kurama's tongue darted out, and he licked Hiei's lower lip lightly, earning a moan from the raven haired beauty. Hiei deepened the kiss, and slowly pushed Kurama on his back, laying on top of him. Their tongues seemed to dance as they continued kiss, and...... it just felt so right that they were there, in their own world. Oblivious to others, and what they might have though if they saw the pair.  
  
After a while the parted, gasping for air, just in time to see the sun peak over the horizon and wink at them. They both sighed, and Hiei sat back on his knees. The night was over....it was time for Kurama to return to his ningen home, to his ningen 'life'.  
  
Hiei brushed his fingers through his hair and looked away from Kurama, who was back to a sitting position, his eyes glaring at the ground. Suddenlt his head snapped up, he grabbed Hiei's hand and stood up. "Kurama what are you-" Hiei trailed off, his head tilting to the side, confused. "Come on Hiei, lets go home. Together" He smiled, giving Hiei's hand a light squeeze of reinsurance. Hiei also smiled. "I love you..." Kurama whispered, bring Hiei into a hug.  
  
"Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
  
We'll be lost before the dawn"  
  
"Aishiteru fox, lets go home" and with the sun rising in behind them, the two set off together, holding hands, for the world to see. They had a feeling that not every one would LIKE the fact that they were a couple, but at the moment, they didn't really care. Fuck the world, this was what the wanted, no one else. They were in love, so why should their love for each other have to end before dawn?  
  
"Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
  
We'll be lost before the dawn"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^__^ well I must admit I rather like how this turned out! I hope you all like it too! Oh, by the way, the song I used id by Evanesence, so I don't own it. Forgot to mention that earlier ^^;; review if you likes! MWAHH! Xoxox 33  
  
~fire goddess5 


End file.
